Harry Potter et les mystères du destin
by patmola
Summary: 5ème année pour Le Survivant. De nombreux mystères rodent et la vie d'Harry Potter lui apparaîtra tout autrement avec les secrets découverts. De l'aventure et de l'Amour. HPOC HGRW
1. Passé, Souvenirs et Présent

DISCLAIMIER : tous les personnages de l'histoire sont à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Je n'en touche aucun argent, je l'écris pour mon propre plaisir et celui des lecteurs. Donc cette fanfiction s'appelle Harry Potter et les mystères du destin, c'est ma première fic. Bonne lecture (une petite review ne sera pas de refus).

Chapitre 1 : passé, souvenirs et présent

Le soleil était à la journée, il brillait de toute sa splendeur sans pour autant faire une chaleur à sans étouffer. Pas uns nuages dans le ciel, celui-ci étant d'une couleur bleu d'azur, on y prenait plaisir à le contempler pendant des heures en éprouvant un bien-être reposant.

Pas un seul bruit sauf celui de la nature : les trépidants sifflements des oiseaux communiquant entre eux, le léger vent qui faisait balancer les plus fines branches des arbres de l'immense forêt à un rythme régulier, et les remous du lac se trouvant à proximité.

Ceci était donc un jour des plus merveilleux en ces temps qui allaient s'apprêter à être sombres et morbides donc il n'était pas question de rester cloîtrer chez soi.

Un homme d'environ une soixantaine d'années était adossé à un vieux chêne. Celui-ci avait le visage fin, un corps mince, des yeux bleu-verts presque turquoise, des cheveux courts, anciennement blond car ceux-ci viraient sur le blanc et il paraissait au meilleur de sa forme.

Parchemins et crayons en mains, il écrivait ce qui semblait être un livre étant donné le nombre de pages.

Il était dans une extrême concentration et ne vit donc pas arriver le couple d'individus s'avançant vers lui.

Riri ! s'exclamèrent les personnes avec un large sourire.

Ah, sacré dames ! Allez-vous arrêter de m'appeler ainsi ? Vous savez très bien que je déteste ce surnom ! grogna l'homme.

Moi je l'aime bien, ça me rappelle ma jeunesse, pas toi Helga ? dit l'une des femmes. Celle-ci était mince aux yeux verts-clair. Ses cheveux longs et auburn étaient attachés en un chignon.

Tout à fait ma Rowena. Surtout que nous prenons un malin plaisir à te taquiner cher Godric, déclara la deuxième, étant d'une apparence bien plus grassouillette avec des cheveux mi-longs et châtains et des yeux marrons.

Godric leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Les deux femmes étaient ses meilleures amies, leur petit défaut était que dés qu'elles n'avaient plus d'occupations elles venaient l'ennuyer. Mais bon, il les connaissait depuis l'adolescence, il était donc habitué à ce genre de chose.

Ah...sa jeunesse, il ne pourrait jamais l 'oublier : sa naïveté, son innocence...Ses meilleurs souvenirs restaient les moments passés avec ses amis.

Il y avait tout d'abord Rowena Serdaigle, une cousine éloignée qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une vieille réunion de famille. Venait ensuite le tour d'Helga Poufsouffle dont il avait fait la connaissance grâce à Rowena car elles étaient toutes d'eux amie de longue date. Son troisième et dernier ami était Salazar Serpentard. Godric ne pouvant trouver le sommeil, était sorti de chez lui afin de prendre l'air et avait alors fait la découverte de Salazar, sorcier d'une famille très noble qui habitait le village voisin.

Etant tous les quatre du même âge, ils étaient rapidement devenus de très bons amis et les gens du village les avaient même surnommés « les inséparables ».

Ils étaient tous des sorciers, ils leur fallaient donc canaliser leurs pouvoirs. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait pas encore d'école à cette époque c'était aux parents de leur donner un apprentissage.

Les « inséparables » disposaient tous d'une grande famille de sorciers et ils s'entraidaient entre eux en apprenant les connaissances des uns et des autres en toute illégalité, car chaque famille avait son savoir et ne devait donc pas être mélangé avec d'autre, mais eux n'en avait que faire.

Ils s'étaient donc bien instruits et avaient finit très vite leur apprentissage en se cachant des regards indiscrets des plus vieux. Ils avaient même appris et réussit l'art des animagi, ceci étant réservé à peu de personnes et étaient alors devenus de puissants sorciers grâce à toutes leurs connaissances.

Ayant finit leu apprentissage très jeune, environ 16 ans, ils occupaient leurs journées à instruirent les mystères de la magie aux plus jeunes.

Au début, de nombreuses familles avaient protesté voulant que leur(s) enfant(s) apprennent avec l'art et la manière de sa descendance mais voyant les enfants s'instruirent avec les « inséparables » avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, ils avaient finalement accepté.

Deux années plus tard, les « inséparables » enseignaient toujours aux jeunes apprentis-sorciers mais ceux-ci se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et les quatre grands sorciers n'avaient pas toujours tous ce qui leur fallaient à porter de mains :plumes, parchemins, livres...Une idée avait alors germé dans leur esprit : concevoir une école.

L'année de leurs 20 ans, ils étaient donc partis en Ecosse, étant un endroit où ils pouvaient facilement se cacher des moldus et ils avaient créé leur projet : l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Godric aimait se remémorer ces bons moments et poussa un soupir de nostalgie. Il avait eu ce qu'il avait voulu et le projet avait bien entendu abouti. Désormais les apprentis-sorciers venaient de toute les contrées pour s'instruire à Poudlard mais il manquait la présence d'une personne : Salazar Serpentard.

Quand il avait été question de savoir comment faire pour les jeunes sorciers venant de parents moldus, Salazar s'était immédiatement imposé en disant qu'aucun de ces Sangs-de-Bourbe, comme il les nommait, ne mettrait un pied dans cette école tant que lui y serait.

En prononçant ces mots, il avait instantanément mis Helga, Rowena et surtout Godric en colère. Ce dernier s'était exprimé en disant que même si les enfants venaient d'une longue lignée de moldus, ils avaient autant le droit que les autres d'apprendre.

Salazar s'apercevant qu'il ne pourrait faire changer d'opinion ses amis, quitta l'école sans oublier de laisser derrière lui, la chambre des secrets qui servira dans un millénaire à son authentique héritier.

En ce moment c'était l'été, en cette période l'école était dès plus calme sans les élèves. Godric était toujours adossé contre l'arbre tandis que ses deux amies étaient à côté de lui et papotaient gaiement.

Il avait entendu parler de cette mystérieuse chambre mais il ne savait pas si cela n'était que vérité ou mensonge.

Qu'écris-tu Godric ? demanda Rowena, le faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensées.

Un livre pour mon futur héritier. Répondit-il.

Ton héritier ? Pourquoi écrire un livre à ton héritier ? questionna Helga.

Bon venant en au fait, commença Godric sérieusement, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous le révéler tout de suite mais maintenant que vous êtes dans le sujet, allons-y.  
Vous savez très bien que depuis que Salazar nous a quitté tout a changé, il est désormais tombé du mauvais côté et fait de nombreux dégâts dans le monde de la sorcellerie et aussi celui des moldus.  
Malheureusement, je me dois d'intervenir pour mettre fin à ce massacre et c'est pourquoi j'écris un livre pour mon futur héritier.  
Je ne sais pas si j'anéantirai à jamais le mal ou si j'en sortirai indemne et il me faut donc donner le plus de renseignements à mon futur héritier pour que celui-ci puisse vaincre un jour l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard si celui-ci tourne du côté du mal, ce qui, je l'avoue, m'est fort possible.  
Je partirai d'ici dans quelques jours et mon seul souhait, avant mon départ, serai que cette école fonctionne toujours, pour cela, je compte sur vous mes chères amies.


	2. Massacre in extremis

DISCLAIMIER : tous les personnages de l'histoire sont à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Je n'en touche aucun argent, je l'écris pour mon propre plaisir et celui des lecteurs. Donc cette fanfiction s'appelle Harry Potter et les mystères du destin, c'est ma première fic. Bonne lecture (une petite review ne sera pas de refus.)

Chapitre 2 : massacre in extremis

C'était un matin comme les autres, depuis le début des vacances il n'avait pas arrêté de pleuvoir à Little Whinging. Le ciel était gris et composé de gros nuages sombres qui ne laissait passé aucun rayon du soleil quand celui-ci voulait se montrer, ce qui était très rare.

Au n°4 de la rue Privet Drive, vivait un jeune homme. Celui-ci était silencieux et souffrait en silence dans une petite pièce qui semblait être sa chambre.

Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, allant dans tous les sens. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude envoûtant. Il avait beau avoir une allure fragile, il n'en était pas moins d'une taille moyenne pour un garçon de son âge et assez musclé grâce sans doute au sport.

Ce jeune homme n'était autre qu'Harry Potter : survivant malgré son jeune âge et héros pour une grande partie de la communauté sorcière.

Mais en ce moment Harry souffrait, il souffrait de ne pas être en présence des personnes qu'il aimait mais il souffrait surtout des coups que Vernon Dursley lui donnait. Oui, son oncle le battait, mais pourquoi ?

Flash-back :

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que les vacances étaient commencées et Harry ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait car les Dursley l'avaient surchargé de tâches ménagères.

Au début, il n'en avait eu que 2 ou 3 et il s'était dit que du moment que ce n'était que ça, il n'allait pas sans plaindre. Mais au fil des jours les Dursley lui en imposait encore et encore et là il était déborder. Il n'avait pas une minute à lui pour faire ses devoirs de vacances ou même écrire à ses amis.

De plus, s'il refusait, Vernon Dursley le privait de nourriture. Cela n'était pas un problème, dans sa chambre l'attendait quelques gâteaux envoyer généreusement par ses amis et son parrain. Mais sinon, son oncle l'interdisait de sortir et là Harry obéissait car quand il n'était pas dans sa chambre il se promenait dans les rues de Little Whinging. C'était pour lui le seul moyen de se sentir tranquille loin des gens qui lui servait de famille.

Donc, surcharger de travail, Harry était en ce moment entrain de couper les roses du jardin sous un temps pluvieux pendant que les Dursley prenait le thé dans le salon ou regardait un feuilleton à la télévision. « Aïe ! » Il venait, une fois de plus, de se piquer un doigt sur une épine de rose. Il avait les doigts en charpies !

Là, ç'en est trop ! J'en ai plus que marre ! Ils vont m'entendre ! dit Harry pour lui-même.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, l'ouvrit brusquement et la claqua violemment. Les Dursley tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers l'individu responsable de cet acte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de fermer la porte ainsi ? Tu n'es pas tout seul, ici ! aboya l'oncle Vernon énervé que l'on vienne le déranger.

Je m'en fiche ! répondit son neveu en colère.

Ne me parle pas sur ce ton jeune homme ! As-tu fini de couper les roses du jardin ?

Non ! cria presque Harry.

Comment-ça, non ? Que fais-tu ici alors ! Retourne dehors et reviens seulement quand tu auras terminé ! S'exclama l'oncle Dursley qui commençait à devenir rouge de colère.

Je ne veux pas ! hurla Harry, j'en ai plus qu'assez de travailler ! Je ne suis pas votre esclave !

Ecoute-moi bien, toi ! Tu n'as jamais été le bienvenu ici et malgré tout nous t'offrons un toit pour dormir et de la nourriture alors tu as intérêt à faire ce que je t'ordonne, c'est bien compris !

Non, je ne le ferai pas ! répondit Harry qui comme son oncle, devenait de plus en plus en colère, sinon je...euh...j'écrirai à mon parrain pour le prévenir de la façon dont vous me traitez !

Aussitôt le visage de l'oncle Vernon passa du rouge au blanc et il murmura quelques mots tout bas :

Sale gosse, tu es comme ton fichu parrain, une vermine. Ca ne m'étonne pas que tes parents fréquentait un criminel, il n'était tous que des vauriens.

Au plus grand malheur de Vernon Dursley, Harry avait tout entendu malgré le ton bas qu'il avait utilisé et celui-ci devint très énervé.

Ne parle pas d'eu comme ça ! hurla-t-il, mes parents non jamais de leur vie fréquentés un criminel.

C'est après ces paroles qu'il vit qu'il avait fait une énorme gaffe et comme il s'en doutait, son oncle loin d'être bête, allait répliquer dans l'instant

Que dis-tu ! Tu nous as menti depuis le début ! s'exclama brusquement l'oncle Dursley. Si tes bons à rien de parents n'ont jamais côtoyé un criminel, ça veut dire que ton parrain n'en est pas un ! Sale garnement !

Fin du flash-back

Harry frémit en repensant à ces images. Cela faisait quelques jours que ça s'était passé et depuis son oncle n'avait cessé de le frapper, l'insulter...

Il était allongé sur son lit, n'ayant ni le droit de manger ou sortir. Il avait fini la dernière part du gâteau qu'il lui restait, il y a 2 jours. De plus, il lui était impossible de se lever pour écrire à ses amis ou autres depuis le coup de poing, que lui avait donné son oncle, dans le ventre.

Il entendit un bruit et vit sa chouette entrer par la fenêtre, une lettre accroché à la patte. Elle se posa sur le bureau et fit quelques pas vers son maître pour lui donner son courrier.

Harry réussi tout de même à l'enlever et la déplia. La lettre venait des Weasley s'inquiétant du fait qu'il ne répondait pas aux courriers qui lui avait été envoyés ces derniers jours. Il aurait bien aimé leurs répondre mais il ne pouvait se déplacer ayant un mal pas possible aux côtes

Il savait que s'il restait dans cet état là, son cas allait empirer. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Hedwige ! Retourne chez les Weasley pour chercher du secours, vas-y le plus vite possible , s'il te plaît. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, alors fais vite, je conte sur toi.

Aussitôt dit, la chouette blanche s'envola à tire d'aile par la fenêtre


	3. Mission accomplie !

DISCLAIMIER : tous les personnages de l'histoire sont à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Je n'en touche aucun argent, je l'écris pour mon propre plaisir et celui des lecteurs. Donc cette fan fiction s'appelle Harry Potter et les mystères du destin, c'est ma première fic. Bonne lecture (une petite review ne sera pas de refus.)

**Chapitre 3 :Mission accomplie !**

Maman ! Fred et Georges sont encore aller dans ma chambre pour fouiller mes affaires ! cria Ron du haut de l'escalier.

Fred! Georges! Laissez votre frère tranquille sinon je confisquerai toutes les farces qui traînent dans votre chambre, répondit Molly Weasley, ils vont me faire tourner en bourrique ces deux-là !

Ils sont jeunes, c'est normal qu'ils s'embêtent entre eux, Molly, dit Remus.

Oui, sans doute, approuva-t-elle, les enfants ? Venez goûter, j'ai préparé de délicieux cookies et muffins !

Aussitôt les quatre enfants qu'ils restaient dans cette demeure descendirent l'escalier dans un immense brouhaha et se servirent de gâteaux dans le plat posé sur la table.

Vos biscuits sont délicieux, Molly, dit Sirius en croquant dans un cookie.

Remus, lui, approuva de la tête, quant à Mme Weasley, elle leur fit un grand sourire.

Pendant les vacances, Le Terrier abritait toujours de nombreuses personnes notamment la grande famille Weasley qui diminuait peu à peu. Charlie et Bill étaient déjà indépendants, le premier travaillant dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie et le second pour Gringotts en Egypte.

Quant à Percy, ce dernier voulant être le plus proche possible de son travail s'était installé, pendant l'été, dans un quartier sorcier proche du ministère de la magie. Cela l'arrangeait, bien sur, il aimait sa famille mais au moins il n'avait plus à supporter les blagues incessantes des jumeaux qui le prenait quasiment toujours comme cobaye.

La maisonnée s'était donc vidée mais étant donnée la place qu'il restait Sirius et Remus logeait au Terrier pour ainsi être disponible si l'on avait besoin d'eux, tout le monde était bien sûr au courant pour l'innocence de Sirius et la famille Weasley avait accueillit c'est deux nouveaux pensionnaires temporels avec joie.

Au fait maman, commença Ron, Hermione a répondu à ma lettre que je lui ai envoyée hier et elle  
arrivera demain en fin d'après-midi au Terrier au plus tard.

C'est d'accord mon poussin, répondit-il.

Maman ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je n'ai plus 4 ans ! protesta Ron légèrement rouge de colère tandis que tout le monde riait ou avait au moins un sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne faudra surtout pas l'appeler ainsi quand sa petite Hermione chérie viendra ici, n'est-ce pas Ronninouchet d'amour! se moqua Fred alors que son frère jumeau riait aux éclats (ndla : Ils ont de la chance de s'entendre Fred et George, ma sœur jumelle et moi , c l'inverse, lol !)

Ron était devenu rouge pivoine ce qui contrastait grandement avec ses cheveux roux, mais il bouillait de rage, il détestait se faire ridiculiser ainsi..

Fred, s'énerva le concerné, je vais te t…….

C'est alors, qu'une grande chouette blanche entra en trombe par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui était restée ouverte à cause de la chaleur étouffante de l'été. Ron se désintéressa de ce qu'il disait et porta son attention sur le volatile qui s'agitait en tous sens.

Hedwige ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Calme-toi ! dit Ron inquiet, mais calme-toi, bon sang !

Elle est devenue folle ? s'interrogea George

Je ne pense pas, répondit Sirius, mais elle est tout affolée, ce n'est pas normal.

Tout le monde avait pris un air surpris, inquiet…La chouette tournait la tête partout cherchant apparemment quelque chose et elle fendit l'air en piquant à vive allure vers une étagère de la cuisine pour ,bizarrement, prendre un cadre-photo, à l'aide de son bec, qu'elle déposa sur la table autour de laquelle toutes les personnes y étaient. 

Aussitôt ils s'y penchèrent pour détailler l'objet tandis qu'Hedwige se trouvait à côté regardant un à un les individus autour d'elle.

Pourquoi elle a pris ce cadre, c'est la photo d'Hermione, Harry et moi lors de notre troisième année à P……..

Ron ne put continuer plus longtemps car la chouette s'était mise soudainement à picorer la photo.

Mais tu vas te calmer Hedwige, tu vas l'abîmer, j'y tiens moi à cette photo, répliqua le rouquin en essayant d'écarter la chouette de l'objet.

Non, Ron ! Laisse-la ! Observe plutôt ce qu'elle fait ! interrompit Ginny.

En effet, l'animal avait repris ce comportement pour le moins étrange et essayait vainement de leur faire parvenir le message en donnant des coups de bec sur l'image de son maître.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut nous faire parvenir quelque chose, dit Remus qui essayait d'identifier les comportements de la chouette.

Mais oui ! Regardez ! Elle montre Harry ! répondit Ron.

Mme Weasley de son côté observait une personne avec un air très inquiet.

Vous allez bien Sirius ? Vous êtes devenus pâle tout à coup.

En effet, celui-ci, après avoir regarder avec attention les gestes de la chouette et entendu les paroles de Remus, Ron, Ginny…avait commencé à comprendre et son visage avait viré, soudainement, sur le blanc.

Toutes les personnes avaient reporté leur attention sur celui-ci devenant à leur tour soucieux

Je….je crois avoir compris le message qu'elle veut nous faire parvenir, mais oui ! C'est évident !  
Hedwige ! dit-il en s'adressant à elle, Harry a un problème, il est en danger, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour lui répondre, la chouette s'envola et fit des allers et retours vers la fenêtre en poussant des hululements d'affolements et d'impatiences.

Il faut aller le secourir ! Allons-y rapidement ! S'exclama Sirius en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Attends ! Il faudrait,avant tout, prévenir Dumbledore, expliqua Remus.

N'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews, sa me fait énormément plaisir même si ce n'est ke kelke mots .


	4. Au secours !

DISCLAIMIER : tous les personnages de l'histoire sont à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Je n'en touche aucun argent, je l'écris pour mon propre plaisir et celui des lecteurs. Donc cette fan fiction s'appelle Harry Potter et les mystères du destin, c'est ma première fic. Bonne lecture (une petite review ne sera pas de refus.)

Chapitre 4 : Au secours !

Harry vit Hedwige s'envoler à tire d'aile par la fenêtre. Il espérait qu'elle ferait vite car il sentait la fièvre lui monter à la tête.1 heure………, 2 heures……. ,3 heures passèrent, toujours rien. Son réveil, posé sur sa table de nuit, installée à droite de son lit, indiquait 14h35.

Harry avait des gouttes de sueurs qui glissaient le long de son visage, pourtant il ne faisait pas une chaleur à sans étouffer, mais cela était dû à la fièvre qui augmentait. Selon le calcul qu'il avait réussi à faire, Hedwige mettait 7 heures pour faire l'aller de Privet Drive au Terrier. Ca paraissait un temps fou pour lui mais les Weasley n'habitaient pas tout près d'ici.

Il n'avait pas pu se voir dans un miroir ces derniers jours mais il se savait dans un état lamentable. Il lui était impossible de bouger tellement la douleur se faisait ressentir. Il devinait même quelques plaies ouvertes sur son corps car l'odeur du sang lui montait aux narines.

Harry luttait contre le sommeil, sachant qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas sombrer dans l'inconscience. 60 minutes passèrent encore, l'envie de dormir se faisait terriblement sentir. Ses paupières s'alourdissaient de plus en plus.

Puis Harry pensa à sa chouette, peut-être n'était-elle pas arrivée à destination du à un problème durant le voyage ou alors peut-être que les Weasley n'avait pas compris le message. Même s'il faisait entièrement confiance à Hedwige, dans des moments comme ceux-là, l'espoir que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide s'affaiblissait.

Puis, tout à coup, Harry entendit un cri venant du rez-de-chaussée suivit quelques instants après par un autre, suraigus. Ils pouvaient les identifier comme étant ceux de son oncle et sa tante mais il ne put en entendre d'avantage car ses paupières s'étaient totalement refermées et il céda au sommeil

«Pouf ! »

Dumbledore venait d'atterrir dans le foyer de la cheminée des Weasley. Il en sortit et épousseta ses vêtements de la poussière qui s'y étaient incrustés. Le vieux directeur jeta un regard sur l'ensemble du salon. Toutes les personnes affichaient un visage empli d'inquiétude.  
Il hochât la tête comme guise de bonjour.

- Bon, ne tardons pas ! Il serait utile qu'une ou deux personnes m'accompagnent, proposa-t-il.

- J'irai ! répondirent Sirius et Remus d'une même voix.

- Sirius, tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent, expliqua le lycanthrope devinant tout de suite la réaction qu'aurait son ami.

- Harry est mon filleul, je suis déjà peu disponible pour lui, alors c'est la moindre des choses en tant que parrain d'aller le secourir. Je suis terriblement inquiet et il m'est impossible de rester ici à attendre.

- Dans ce cas, venez avec nous Sirius, assura Dumbledore, dépêchons-nous !

Aussitôt, deux hommes suivis par un gros chien noir, sortirent du Terrier.

- Par quel moyens allons-nous nous rendre là-bas ? questionna Remus.

- Par la voie du Magicobus, répondit, le plus simplement du monde, Dumbledore.

- En Magicobus ! s'étonna le loup-garou alors que Patmol lançait un regard interrogateur qui lui donnait un air drôle.

- En effet, étant donné que nous n'avons pas le droit de créer un portoloin, que le réseau de cheminées n'est pas accessible chez les moldus et que nous ne pouvons transplaner à Privet Drive à cause de la protection magique mise pour protéger Harry, il ne reste qu'une solution, expliqua Dumbledore en agitant sa baguette magique d'un coup sec qui fit apparaître un immense bus violet à double impériales.

Un jeune homme, au visage boutonneux apparu.

- Bienvenue dans le Magicobus, transport pour sorciers et sorcières en perdi…

- Désolé, mais nous n'avons pas le temps, interrompu Remus en entrant précipitamment dans le bus magique, tout comme Patmol, tandis que Albus Dumbledore payait le contrôleur, Stan Rocade.  
------

Boum !  
Le véhicule à doubles impériales était apparu dans la rue de Privet Drive dans une énorme intonation sans qu'aucun individu ne l'entende ou le remarque.

Deux personnes et un chien y descendirent rapidement, en jetant de nombreux regards aux alentours, ayant sans doute, à l'esprit, une chose à rechercher. Heureusement qu'aucun moldu n'était dans les environs car ils auraient pu trouver étrange d'apercevoir deux personnes avec un drôle d'accoutrement.

L'aboiement de l'animal les accompagnant fit lever la tête aux deux hommes habillés en cape.

- Bien joué Patmol ! C'est bien ici, le n°4, remarqua Remus.

Dumbledore, quant à lui, reconnu bien cet endroit. Il, n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois, il y a environ 14 ans. Juste quelques bouquets de roses, pensées, tulipes et autres fleurs, permettaient de rendre égayant le 4 Privet Drive, plus qu'il n'y paraissait de l'intérieur quand on le connaissait. Il ne s'y attarda pas plus et commença sa marche devant la maison Dursley suivit par Patmol et Remus.

N'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir même si ce n'est que quelques mots.


	5. face à face déplaisant

DISCLAIMIER : tous les personnages de l'histoire sont à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Je n'en touche aucun argent, je l'écris pour mon propre plaisir et celui des lecteurs. Donc cette fan fiction s'appelle Harry Potter et les mystères du destin, c'est ma première fic. Bonne lecture (une petite review ne sera pas de refus.)

Chapitre 5 : face à face déplaisant !

Tous étaient très pressés, anxieux... Quand Dumbledore appuya sur la sonnette et que celle-ci retentit, on vite apparaître une once d'étonnement sur le visage du chien, mais celui-ci redevint aussitôt de marbre quand il entendit, grâce à son ouïe fine, des pas provenant de l'autre côté de la porte.

Un homme d'apparence énorme, avec une moustache de grande taille, quasiment pas de cou, et un gros menton, entrouvrit la porte.

- Euh...oui ?...Bonj...Aaaah ! hurla l'individu.

Le propriétaire de la maison du 4 Privet Drive venait de s'apercevoir qui se tenait devant le palier de sa porte.

- Hum ! Bonjour Mr Dursley, commença Dumbledore devant l'air terrorisé de l'oncle Vernon qui le dévisageait comme s'il était un monstre, je suis Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, nous désirons voir Harry, s'il vous plaît.

Vernon Dursley était devenu vert de peur, en passant par toutes les couleurs : rouge, blanc..., quand il entendit les paroles du vieil homme qui ressemblait pour lui à un personnage de conte, avec sa longue barbe blanche : un certain Merlin l'enchanteur.

- Sor...sortez de chez moi IM-ME-DIA-TIA-TE-MENT ! cria-t-il.

Il s'apprêta à leurs claquer la porte au nez mais se désista lorsque Remus sortit sa baguette de la poche gauche de sa robe.

On aurait pu croire, sur l'instant, que l'oncle Vernon avait eu une crise cardiaque. Sa respiration s'était momentanément arrêtée, son visage était devenu d'une pâleur extrême et il avait aussitôt reculé de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à atteindre le mur du couloir.

Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il n'en menait pas large avec la baguette de Remus tendu vers lui, Dumbledore sur qui on apercevait une pointe de colère et Patmol lançant quelques grognements furieux.

- Vernon, appela la tante Pétunia en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, dépêche-toi ! Le feuilleton va bientôt commen...Aaah !

En apercevant les étranges individus postés devant sa porte, Pétunia Dursley avait aussitôt poussé un cri suraigu qui avait le don de casser les tympans. Elle rejoignit aussitôt Vernon qui n'avait pas bouger depuis.

- Nous voulons voir votre neveu, monsieur, répéta le vieux directeur.

- Par...Partez, balbutia Mr Dursley, je ne veux pas de monst...de gens de votre espèce dans ma maison !

Patmol lança un aboiement de colère, suivi de grognements qui en faisait froid dans le dos, avec, en plus, un retroussement des babines dévoilant ses crocs.

- Calme-toi, intervint Dumbledore.

L'animagus avait obéit à la demande du vieil homme et ne portait plus son attention sur les deux adultes Dursley. Il avait levé le museau, reniflant l'air.

Remus et Dumbledore essayaient vainement de parler avec le couple de moldus. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient terrorisés, la tante Pétunia était rassurée que son fils ne soit pas à la maison puisqu'il passait ses journées à fréquenter les rues avec ses amis.

Deux ou trois minutes venaient de s'écouler, un aboiement sonore, provenant de Patmol, se fit entendre. A la plus grande surprise de tous, celui-ci ce retransforma en homme.

Reconnaissant l'horrible criminel recherché qui avait mis l'Angleterre sans dessus dessous, il y a de cela quelques années, les Dursley se mirent à hurler.

- Mais taisez-vous ! s'exclama Remus, Sirius, tu es fou ma parole !qu'est-ce qui te pr...

Mais l'animagus ne l'écoutait pas et avait emprunté l'escalier, à droite du couloir, qu'il escaladait à grandes enjambées.

- Harry ! Harry ! appela-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Son ami lycanthrope allait l'interrompre pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait mais l'animagus lui répondit :

- Il est ici, Remus ! Harry se trouve à l'étage ! Je l'ai senti avec mon flair !

- Bien, dans ce cas allons-y ! Quant à vous, dit Dumbledore en désignant les Dursley, je vous pris de rester ici.

Le loup-garou et le directeur de Poudlard suivirent Sirius, à l'étage. Ils furent devant plusieurs portes mais...

- Laquelle est-ce ? interrogea Remus.

- Sûrement celle-ci, remarqua Dumbledore.

En effet, la porte désignée par le vieil homme était plus abîmée que les autres. Elle était quelque peu écaillée par endroit, de plus, on apercevait une trappe en bas de celle-ci.

« Comme celles que l'on utilisent dans les prisons pour nourrir ses occupants », pensa Sirius, ressentant un léger frisson.

Mais il ne se fit pas attendre et entra directement dans la pièce, suivit des deux autres. Les trois personnes furent plus ou moins choqués parce qui se dévoilait sous leurs yeux.

Une chambre un peu sale, avec quelques affaires traînant au sol, par-ci par-là. L'odeur n'était pas très agréable, un mélange de poussières, de renfermé se faisait sentir. Mais ce qui attrayait davantage l'attention avant tout, était le jeune homme allongé sur son lit, qui se trouvait dans un mauvais état.

Il était habillé, seulement, d'un tee-shirt et d'un jeans, un peu trop grand pour lui. On apercevait sur les parties laissant voir sa peau, donc ses bras et son visage, quelques hématomes et plaies ouvertes qui saignaient

Sirius était devenu très pâle et terrifié, il s'agenouilla rapidement près de son filleul.

- Harry ! appela-t-il, Harry !

Mais le Survivant ne lui répondait pas et d'ailleurs il ne se réveillait pas. Sa respiration se faisait faible. Son parrain essayait de lui faire reprendre conscience en le secouant légèrement, mais c'était en vain.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Remus ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! supplia l'animagus, terriblement inquiet.

- Nous ne pouvons utiliser de la magie sur lui tant que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a, même si une idée me traverse l'esprit. Mais il vaut mieux qu'il passe entre des mains de professionnels. Emmenons-le, donc, à l'hospital Ste- Mangouste sans tarder, évoqua Dumbledore.

------------------------------------

N'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir même si ce n'est que quelques mots.


	6. Diagnostic

NDLA : tous les personnages de l'histoire sont à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Je n'en touche aucun argent, je l'écris pour mon propre plaisir et celui des lecteurs. Donc cette fanfiction s'appelle Harry Potter et les mystères du destin, c'est ma première fic. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6 : Diagnostic !

Remus marchait à pas pressés vers le Terrier. Il repensait à tout ce qui avait été dit et fait ces dernières heures. Une chose était certaine, il y avait eu du mouvement.

Le lycanthrope revenait de Ste Mangouste, l'Hospital pour sorcier.

Quelques minutes après avoir découvert Harry, Sirius était retourné aussitôt chez les Weasley. L'animagus s'était rendu dans la rue voisine, Magnolia Crescent pour être hors de la protection installé sur Privet Drive.

Il s'était transformé, s'étant changé sous sa forme de canidé en allant à l'extérieur, et avait transplané. Les animaux n'ayant aucunement le droit d'entrer dans l'Hospital, il ne pouvait accompagné son filleul.

Une fois cela fait, les médicomages avaient été aussitôt avertis d'urgence pour secourir Harry. Dumbledore avait alors, à cet instant, annulé la protection magique pour que ceux-ci puissent arriver par transplanage.

Après être repartis avec le souffrant par la même méthode, accompagnés du directeur et du lycanthrope, ils s'étaient alors, occupés du Survivant au mieux.

Dumbledore s'était rendu à Poudlard, ayant de nombreuses choses à faire à cause de son statut de directeur.

L'avantage pour Remus était qu'il n'aurait pas à raconter l'aventure chez les Dursley, puisque Sirius les auraient, sûrement, déjà avertis. A peine fut-il entré au Terrier que plusieurs voix s'élevèrent :

- Alors, comment va Harry ?

- Il s'est réveillé ?

- Qu'a t-il donc ?

Tous avaient un visage montrant une extrême inquiétude. Remus attendit que le silence face son apparition, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix sérieuse:

- Comme vous le savez, Harry a été transporté à Ste Mangouste. Selon le diagnostic des guérisseurs, malgré que ses blessures ne soient pas magiques, il est dans un état critique.

Il souffre de déshydratation, de malnutrition, de manque de sommeil et il a de reçu de nombreux coups qui lui ont causé, notamment, des plaies ouvertes et malheureusement, quelques fractures. Il est tombé dans un sommeil très profond, expliquant ainsi pourquoi il nous a été impossible de le réveiller. Mais si cela empire, il se pourrait qu'il aille dans un coma léger.

A ces mots, Mrs Weasley et Ginny avaient poussé un faible cri d'horreur en mettant précipitamment leurs mains sur leur bouche. Le reste des personnes présentes affichaient un air de tristesse.

Un calme lourd s'était installé, personne n'osait dire mot mais Remus coupa se silence pesant :

- D'après les guérisseurs, il s'en sortira. Une fois qu'il sera réveillé tous ses soins se feront plus rapidement. Autrement, je suis certain, que tout comme moi vous avez la même pensée en ce qui concerne la cause de son état mais il ne faut rien faire pour l'instant. Mieux vaut attendre le réveil de Harry pour en savoir davantage, annonça-t-il, son regard se portant principalement sur Sirius assis sur sa chaise.

Mais le criminel innocent, malgré le regard que lui envoyait son ami, se leva pour protester :

- Comment veux-tu que je reste ici, à ne rien faire !dit-il en haussant la voix, alors que mon filleul est dans un état lamentable à l'Hospital et que les Dursley doivent être chez eux, probablement à fêter le départ de leur neveu. Ces moldus vont payés pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire à Harry ! Ils le paieront ! J'en fais le ser...

- Sirius ! L'interrompit Remus avec colère, te rends tu compte de tes paroles ! Moi aussi, je leurs en veut mais ce n'est pas de manière brutale que tu vengeras Harry ! Veux-tu que cela fasses comme dans le passé, il y a 14 ans, lorsque tu as voulu venger James ? Tu es trop impulsifs Sirius ! Harry ne sera que plus malheureux si tu retournes à Azkaban !

L'animagus se calma aussitôt, ayant pris conscience de ses actes et paroles. Lorsque son ami se fâchait, celui mesurait toujours ses paroles et elles étaient toujours percutantes pour ses interlocuteurs.

- Je suis désolé Remus, s'excusa-t-il. Le fait que je ne puisse pas exercer mon rôle de parrain, alors que mon filleul est souffrant, me met dans un état déprimant.

Vous savez Sirius, dit Ron prenant la parole pour la première fois dans la conversation, malgré que vous soyez peu disponible pour Harry, il est très heureux de vous avoir comme parrain et il tient énormément à vous. Il n'attend qu'une chose, que vous soyez innocenté.

Ces quelques mots firent retrouver le sourire à l'animagus qui remercia le jeune rouquin.

- En attendant le réveil et le rétablissement de notre protégé, commença Molly Weasley, j'ai une petite idée qui me trotte dans la tête qui, je suis sûr, vous plaira et surtout nous occupera ! Mais parlons-en autour d'un bon repas !

----------------------------------------------

Je sais, ce chapitre est court ! Mais le prochain sera plus long, promis !

N'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir même si ce n'est que quelques mots.


	7. Dégâts mais remise en état

NDLA : tous les personnages de l'histoire sont à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Je n'en touche aucun argent, je l'écris pour mon propre plaisir et celui des lecteurs. Donc cette fanfiction s'appelle Harry Potter et les mystères du destin, c'est ma première fic. Bonne lecture (une petite review ne sera pas de refus.)

Chapitre 7 : Dégâts mais remise en état

Son esprit se relâcha mais il restait brumeux. Il ouvrit tranquillement les paupières mais dû les refermer à cause de la lumière du jour qui l'éblouissait. Il ressentait peu à peu ses membres qui lui semblaient lourds. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent de nouveau petit à petit, afin de s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce.

En effet, il se trouvait dans un endroit clos, allongé sur un lit. Mais qui ne lui était en aucun cas familier.

Malgré qu'il voyait énormément trouble, il apercevait, à sa gauche, un homme assis dans un fauteuil, lisant un magazine ou peut-être était-ce un journal. Celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était réveillé.

Par réflexe, il tâtonna de ses mains les rebords de son lit et les meubles à proximité afin de rechercher ses lunettes. Cela attira l'attention de l'homme installé à ses côtés.

- Harry ! Tu... tu es réveillé, dit l'homme avec émotion, c'est merveilleux ! Tout le monde sera heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

- Pro... professeur Lupin ! s'étonna le Survivant, reconnaissant cette voix familière.

- Appelles moi Remus et tutoie moi, je ne suis plus ton professeur après tout, répondit le lycanthrope en lui tendant sa paire de lunette.

- Merci pro... euh... Remus. Où suis-je ?

- A l'Hospital Ste Mangouste.

Remus lui conta alors, tout ce qui s'était passé : le message d'Hedwige, la rencontre avec les Dursley, le sauvetage...

- Donc je suis ici depuis déjà trois jours ! dit-il après le récit.

Il voulut s'asseoir mais en bougeant toutes les douleurs se firent ressentir. Une grimace apparut sur son visage.

- Non, Harry ! Reste couché ! Sache que tu es très fragile, tu as de nombreuses plaies, trois côtes fracturées ainsi que le tibia de ta jambe droite. Alors crois moi, tu es dans un mauvais état. Harry fit la moue.

- Je déteste rester couché dans un lit, à ne rien faire, c'est ennuyant, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

- Pourtant il le faudra bien, si tu veux te rétablir rapidement et retrouver tous les autres qui t'attendent au Terrier.

Harry acquiesça.

- Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu répondes à une question délicate, commença-t-il d'une voix sérieuse, comment as-tu fais pour avoir ces blessures ? Ou plutôt, pour en aller directement au fait, qui t'a battu ?

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'il repensa à ses moments difficiles.

- Je suis conscient que c'est très douloureux pour toi de revoir ces faits, mais il faut que l'on comprenne Harry.

Il prit une bonne bouffée d'air frais et...

- C'est... c'est l'oncle Vernon. J'ai fait une gaffe à propos de Sirius et de son statut de soi-disant criminel.

Harry renifla et une larme coula sur sa joue qu'il essuya rapidement d'un revers de main. L'ancien professeur posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier.

- Ça va allez ? demanda-t-il.

J'aimerai voir Sirius, j'aimerai qu'il soit à mes côtés. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire, dit-il les yeux humides.

- Il aimerait vraiment être là, Harry. Si tu savais, le jour de ton hospitalisation il était vraiment malheureux de ne pas être à ton chevet.

Le jeune sorcier baissa la tête et soupira.

- Bon, continua Remus, il est l'heure que je m'en aille. Je dois parler aux guérisseurs et annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout ceux qui l'attendent avec impatience.

- Transmet leur un bonjour de ma part et dit à Sirius que je pense très fort à lui !

- Message enregistré Mr Potter ! dit Remus pour l'amuser.

Ce qui fonctionna car quand il sortit de la chambre, le Survivant avait un sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques minutes passèrent et quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra.

C'était une femme, elle paraissait jeune, dans les 25 ans. Elle avait des cheveux d'un blond clair coiffés en un chignon. Son visage était fin et ses yeux bleu azur. Elle devait faire partie du personnel de l'Hospital car elle portait une blouse blanche. A l'endroit du cœur y était cousu une baguette magique croisée d'une fiole de potion, étant sans doute l'emblème de l'Hospital.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, j'ai appris que vous étiez réveillé. Je me présente, Mlle Dayson, guérisseuse. J'appliquerais vos soins durant votre séjour ici et d'ailleurs c'est ce que je m'apprête a faire, annonca-t-elle.

Elle était restée une quinzaine de minutes et lui avait fait boire une potion « nodolor», contre les douleurs, une autre «sangbon» contre les infections et une dernière «peau du soleil» pour guérir les plaies. Il devait les prendre 3 fois par jour. En les buvant, Harry avait eu envie de vomir tellement elles étaient infâmes. La guérisseuse devait aussi lui appliquer une crème soignant ses blessures appelées « crème soudoss ».

Elle lui avait expliqué qu'on lui avait jeté un sortilège pour effacer les hématomes et qu'il était impossible d'utiliser le sortilège « soudoss » car cela avaient des effets secondaires ensembles.

- Les os se ressouderont un peu plus lentement mais il vaut mieux cela plutôt que d'avoir la peau rose bonbon ainsi que des pustules partout sur le visage, annonça-t-elle, en remettant ses bandages autour de ses os cassés.

Après cela elle quitta la pièce et laissa Harry se reposer.

---------------------------------------------

N'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir même si ce n'est que quelques mots.


	8. Rayon de soleil

_NDLA : tous les personnages de l'histoire sont à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Je n'en touche aucun argent, je l'écris pour mon propre plaisir et celui des lecteurs. Donc cette fanfiction s'appelle Harry Potter et les mystères du destin, c'est ma première fic. Bonne lecture (une petite review ne sera pas de refus.) _

_Je remercie tous les reviewveurs: Gryffondor, Phany, Severia Rogue, Pyro-David, Greg 83, Caromadden et Ouky._

**Chapitre 8 : Rayon de solei**l

Deux jours de plus s'étaient écoulés. Remus venait lui rendre visite quotidiennement, ainsi tout deux parlaient de tout ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier.

Le lycanthrope avait apporté à Harry la Gazette du Sorcier, quelques exemplaires de Quidditch Magazine donnés par Ron ainsi que des assortiments de ses friandises sorcières préférées : chocogrenouilles, patacitrouilles, baguettes de réglisse... offerts par Hermione et enfin, une lettre de Sirius qu'il s'était empressé de lire.

**Bonjour cher filleul,**

**Je m'inquiète terriblement et j'espère de tout cœur, que tu guériras rapidement. Les Weasley et moi**

**t'attendons avec impatience au Terrier.**

**Nous avons de nombreuses choses à se dire, notamment sur ses affreux Dursley. S'ils étaient devant moi, je crois bien que je les étriperais !**

**Cet été je te promet de passer le plus de temps possible à tes côtés. Tu verras, on s'amusera comme  
deux enfants. Tu en as bien besoin, moi aussi d'ailleurs !  
En attendant : Bon rétablissement  
Sirius  
**  
Remus lui avait aussi annoncé qu'ils étaient retournés, Dumbledore et lui, chez les Dursley pour prendre ses affaires.

Quand ceux-ci les avaient aperçus, ils étaient devenus comme pétrifiés et Dudley, étant présent ce jour-là, s'était précipité par la fenêtre de la cuisine afin de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, à cause de son obésité, il était resté coincé.

Ils avaient pris rapidement les affaires d'Harry, et Dumbledore avait, ensuite, essayé d'entamer une conversation sérieuse avec l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia.

Mais ceux-ci, étant tellement emparés par la peur, n'arrivaient seulement à exprimer que quelques borborygmes.

La tante Pétunia, tremblante de peur marmonnait des phrases du genre « Ne faites pas pousser une trompe d'éléphant à mon fils », »Ne transformez pas ma maison en perchoir pour pigeon » ou alors « Ne nous changez pas en ver de terre ».

Remus l'avait prise pour une personne particulièrement dérangée mais Dumbledore et lui les avaient quitté sans rien leurs faire subir. Le vieux directeur avait alors expliqué qu'il donnait le choix à Harry de décider de leur sort.

Lors de ce récit, Harry avait bien rie.

Un troisième jour dans l'Hospital sorcier avait commencé. Harry, appuyé contre ses oreillers, lisait le Quidditch Magazine tout en mangeant de délicieux cookies.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte coupèrent le silence qui s'était installé dans la chambre. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la pièce soit emplie d'un brouhaha car les Weasley et Hermione étaient venus lui rendre visites. Tous affichaient un grand sourire.

- Si tu savais comment c'était à la maison lorsqu'Hedwige est venue, annonça Ron qui parlait à Harry depuis déjà un bon moment.

- Oui, je suis au courant, Remus m'en a parlé. Au fait, où est Remus ?

- Il est resté au Terrier afin que Sirius ne soit pas seul ! D'ailleurs, lui est pressé de te revoir ! dit Ginny.

- As-tu commencé tes devoirs de vacances ? Demanda Hermione.

- Tu es obligé de l'ennuyer avec sa Hermione ! grogna Ron, nous sommes en vacances, détends-toi !

- Cette année nous avons les BUSES, souviens-toi ! justifia-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Le rouquin voulut riposter mais sa mère l'en empêcha :

- Arrêtes donc Ronald ! Hermione a parfaitement raison. De plus, tu ennuis Harry à rouspéter de la sorte ! dit-elle en grondant son fils.

Celui-ci fit la moue et détourna la tête, posant son regard ailleurs.

- Tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac, fit remarquer Hermione en apercevant Ron fixer le dernier cookie dans le plateau posé sur le meuble de chevet de Harry.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas au commentaire de son amie.

- Prends le Ron, dit le Survivant en désignant le biscuit, allez, il est à toi !

Le rouquin hésita un instant mais devant un hochement de tête de Harry, il prit le gâteau. Aussitôt enlevé du plateau, une douzaine de cookies réapparus, à la plus grande surprise des enfants Weasley.

- Servez-vous ! proposa Harry.

Après que tout le monde se soit servit, une nouvelle discussion fit son apparition :

- C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faudrait à la maison ! s'exclama Ron, se goinfrant de plusieurs biscuits.

- Tu n'as pas conscience de la somme de ces plateaux « Miamrapido », ils valent les yeux de Merlin! contredit sa mère, tu en auras le jour où tu parleras le Gobelbabil !

Et puis cela ne feras que t'engraisser davantage, ajouta Hermione.

- Tu insinues que je suis gros !

- Non ! Mais c'est ce qui t'arrivera si tu ne t'arrêtes pas !

Vexé par les propos d'Hermione, il détourna la tête et s'éloigna d'elle.

Quelques minutes passèrent, Harry était dans un fou rire incontrôlable face aux blagues des jumeaux Weasley.

- Connais-tu la différence entre Rogue et un veracrasse ? demanda Fred, au bord de l'éclat de rire.

- Aucune, car l'un comme l'autre leur répugnance oblige chaque personne à ne pas les approcher. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait nous arriver en les touchant, répondit George avec une grimace de dégoût.

Harry en avait eu mal aux côtes toute la nuit mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir autant rit.

----------------------------------------------

_  
N'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir même si ce n'est que quelques mots. _


End file.
